


Everyone Loves Felix! - The FE3H Otome Game

by thunderponds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth knows too much, F/M, I'm so sorry Felix, M/M, Multi, Oh these are all one sided from everyone to Felix, Poor guy can't catch a break when you're isekai'd into a dating sim version of your world, There's also more flirting at Felix but they're not romance options so they're not as important, crackfic?? kinda, literally this was from a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderponds/pseuds/thunderponds
Summary: Felix and Byleth get hit by dark magic on the battlefield and are... suddenly transported five years into the past? But why is everything so different? Their memories of certain events are now skewed- what do you mean it's a dating game?! Is that why the three lords are suddenly so blushy around Felix? What's happening? Can Felix's sanity handle this? Who's he going to choose in the end if any of them at all? Why is Byleth so calm about everything? Many questions to be answered but also a lot of hi-jinks to endure!(( I thought well, since Felix's so popular with everyone- why not make him the unwilling protagonist of a dating sim game where he is pursued by the three lords of the game? Also this is just purely for the fun of it. None of them act the way they should for reasons, and it's tropes galore. Anyways good luck to our isekai protagonist Felix guys. ))
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 39





	Everyone Loves Felix! - The FE3H Otome Game

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of our isekai adventure... Good luck Felix. You'll need it.

War was no longer a stranger to anyone, it had been five years since it began and only recently had the tides begun to turn in their favor. Felix turned around at the sound of footsteps, sword drawn and he swung at the assailant behind him. He’s gotten used to the sound of death as his enemy cried out before slumping onto the ground.

“Damn.” He wipes some blood that managed to spray onto his cheek, around him there was the smell of smoke and fire as the battlefield was engulfed with war. Horses neighing and the clashing of steel weapons, mages chanting and explosions rang. 

“Felix!” A voice calls out to him and he ignores them for the time being to block an upcoming attack against him from another Imperial soldier. Their lance clashes against his sword, and he jumps backwards only for a glowing whip to dart by and smack the lance from the other’s hand. Stunned, Felix takes the opportunity to cut them down. 

“Took you long enough.” He turns to face his Professor, whose expression doesn’t change but he sees a sparkle in their eyes before he huffs, turning back around. Byleth had been missing for those five years of war, only to come back when they needed him most- and with finding him they found the Boar. He frowns just at the thought of him. There was no time to sit and think about  _ him _ right now, the Imperial army was still marching towards them. He readies his blade once more-

He hears the crackling of magic, behind them.

Both him and Byleth turn around, a cloaked figure- it wasn’t an Imperial soldier, who were they? How did they get behind the lines- all he sees is the glowing rune expanding and shifting with their hands, turning violet and bubbling.

A horse whinnies, Sylvain’s voice calls out to them; “Felix! Professor!”

Felix knows he won’t be able to reach them, and he braces himself for impact. However instead of the magic simply striking them, he feels the winds rush past and the world around him grows dark as the shadow engulfs them.

…

“Ugggh…” When Felix wakes up again the world is  _ spinning _ . Did he really get knocked out by one magic spell? “Shit.” He groans, slapping a hand to his face. He shifts himself in the bed- bed? He bolts up, and a blanket rolls off of him. “Where-” he pats the mattress of the bed before shoving the blanket off and standing up. The floor creaks underneath him and he looks down and around, it was a simple little house… how did they get into a house? It wasn’t a nearby village they were in were they?

He opens his mouth to call out for someone, when Byleth walks in. An immediate difference is that the other’s hair is back to his original color.

“Felix! You’re awake-”

“Where are we.”

The other blinks, “A mercenary camp, or more likely. My old home.” he watches as the other looks around, knocking on a piece of furniture. “Or something close to it-” Their conversation is cut off when the air begins to sparkle in front of Felix. He reaches for a sword that wasn’t at his side as two… floating rectangles fully manifest.

“What in-” There’s text in them.

> “Good Morning!” 

Is written in one of them, the one on the bottom also holds some writing.

> “Ugh… Five more minutes?”

He pauses, looking at the floating boxes and then back at his Professor- he repeats this multiple times. “Professor. Do you see this?” his voice is dripping with disbelief, what kind of magic was this? 

Byleth says nothing as he walks closer towards them, and Felix swears he sees a glint of mischief in his eyes before he crouches down to click the second pair of floating words. 

> “Ugh… Five more minutes?”

A strange force grips Felix, “What the- Hey!” He struggles against it only to find himself floating back into the bed, blanket tossed over his whole body covering him entirely. “ _ Hey! _ You- how are you doing this?!” He growls fighting at the strange magic that’s controlling his movements, if… if he could get the blanket off of him first. “Argh!” Whatever the magic was, it was powerful- and able to move him  _ too _ easily.

Fighting off the blanket by tossing it to the ground, he glares at the other, whose expression changed a bit to  _ amusement _ . “How did you do that?”

“The boxes. You can touch them Felix, and so can I apparently.” He rests his hand on his chin, and strangely enough, Felix can’t help but wonder if his Professor was more  _ lively _ than usual. 

“These boxes control me?” If he gets his hand on a sword maybe he can destroy them from having him suffer through… blanket entrapment again. 

Byleth turns to the door for a moment, as if he was expecting someone, only to turn back. “Wait. Before this continues.” Felix watches as his Professor moves around the place like he’s been here before, pulling up a sheathed sword and tossing it to him. 

“Finally.” He says, now let’s see if he could destroy those boxes.

The door swings open and an unknown mercenary appears, out of breath. Felix draws his sword before Byleth holds his hand out in front of him. “What are you  _ doing _ ?”

“Wait, Felix.”

“Byleth! Sir! Sorry to barge in but your presence is needed! The man says to them.

“How does he know your name?” He sheathes the sword, if his Professor hadn’t cut the man down on sight then… he doesn’t need to.

“He’s a mercenary I used to know. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.” Byleth turns then to the man, “What’s happened?” Their conversation seemed lost on the man’s ears.

“Something’s not right. Felix, come with me.” Byleth grabs him by the arm and drags him outside. Where his professor drags him to, he sees three figures standing in the distance and by the time Byleth lets go one of them begins to talk.

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” A spitting image of Dimitri, voice and all stands before them, bowing quickly before Byleth.

“Boar, how did you get here?” and why was he  _ young _ again, dressed in his Garreg Mach uniform. His words don’t reach him however, the other simply stands and stares and irritation bubbles. “Are you ignoring me?” He then turns to see Claude and  _ the Emperor. _ Great. Just. Great.

All of them were as they were five years ago, before the war- wide-eyed and since when was the Emperor with light brown hair? He turns to Byleth, who meets his gaze.

“They’re all young again…” Byleth waves in front of them, but they don’t move or react. “This is how I first met them.”

“Are you saying we’re in your memories?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Felix almost expects the same boxes he got to appear in front of his Professor, instead he simply responds. “What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” the way he holds himself- it reminds him briefly of Captain Jeralt. He wonders if that was on purpose.

“We’re being pursued by a group of bandits.” Dimitri immediately responds back. Felix blinks at Byleth, whatever he’s doing it seems to be working. “I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

“Bandits?” Felix scoffs, “Here?” He’s surprised that they can’t handle them themselves.

“It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.” Edelgard responds. Felix hadn’t expected his words to make them move either. 

Claude shakes his head, “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives… not to mention our gold.”

Felix huffs in amusement, “So this is when you saved them.”

“Something like that.” Byleth responds.

“So you’re saying you need our help taking out the bandits.” Felix folds his arms across his chest. All of a sudden the three of them  _ react _ . They go wide eyed, and their cheeks all dust light pink as if they were  _ captivated _ by something. Did the world just suddenly turn a shade of pink as well?

“P-pardon us. We didn’t realize-” Dimitri begins to speak.

“That we were talking to such a beau-” Claude interrupts.

Followed by another voice, “Dimitri! Claude! There’s no time for this, e-excuse us for now.”

“Oh, so our lovely Princess gets to make the first move.” Claude smirks at Edelgard, who only makes a squawking noise in return.

“No- No! I mean!  _ Claude!  _ This is undignified!”

What. What was he witnessing? He looks at them, and then back to Byleth whose hand was now covering his mouth, and he was  _ shaking _ . “Are you…? Are you laughing?” He stares at them again. “Did the three of you get hit in the head?” He looks down when a twinkling sound appears. “No. Not  _ these _ again.”

> “S-Stop! Stop fighting over me!”

> “Don’t worry I’ll save you from the bandits!”

> “We can introduce ourselves later~”

“No. No. I am  _ not _ picking any of these.” Felix draws his sword, dammit if they’re going to make him choose he’ll get rid of the choices himself! The three of them had escalated into some bickering nonsense that he’s decided not to pay attention to as he swings his sword through one of them. 

> “We can introduce ourselves later~”

“NO!” His sword was meant to destroy it not pick it! Byleth cackles beside him and he’s not sure if he’s ever heard his Professor laugh like that before. The three of them stop and then turn to him with wide eyes again.

“How bold of you!” Claude’s the first to respond, “But you’re right. The Royal Highnesses here will keep fighting until who knows when.” He throws a wink and Felix makes a noise of disgust. He’s seen Sylvain’s ‘flirting’ before, and seeing it with Claude is even worse.

Dimitri and Edelgard have been stunned, before both of their faces flush a bright red and they stumble over each other’s words.

“Right.” “Our apologies we’ve been most-” “Improper.”

Claude just smiles, “Guess we’ll wait until after, hope you hold up to it.” Felix blinks, wondering if he’s seeing things again when a sparkling  _ golden heart _ floats from him and into Felix’s hands. He immediately drops it- but it decides to stick to one of his hands instead.

“Get! Off! Of! Me!” He says through gritted teeth as the sparkling heart still seemed to cling to him until eventually disappearing… somewhere. “What. What was that.”

Byleth who's now on the verge of tears from laughing looks at him, “I think it’s a support point.”

“A what.”

The mercenary from before runs towards them causing everyone to turn, “Bandits outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them.”

“They followed you three here?” Felix turns to glare at the three and he should’ve expected this from what he heard about the bandit incident before, but he didn’t think it’d be this reckless.

“We can’t abandon this village now can we?” Byleth has slowly been recovering from his laughing fit, but Felix wishes he could wipe the dumb smile that’s now on his Professor’s face as he’s talking, “Let’s go. Hope you’re ready.”

He growls in response, “If anything the bandits will need to be ready.” this whole thing was frustrating him, and it’d do him some good if he could fight out these frustrations. 

…

Or so he’d thought. Whatever the magic was, it had decreased his abilities to near useless measures. Felix knows his strength, and whatever it was now- was not it. Byleth was guiding them like he always did, much to the surprise of the other three.

Standing next to some thin trees, and sporting a few small wounds he scoffs. “Tch. They’re in for a bigger surprise then.” Getting to see their shocked expressions over Byleth’s abilities would be entertaining- if not for how strange they were acting in general. D- The Boar didn’t even recognize him. Their enemy had all of sudden started blushing in front of him. Claude? Well. Claude was Claude. He didn’t care much about him.

He hears footsteps and he readies his sword, only to see Dimitri walking towards him. “Are you alright?” 

“Don’t touch me.” He growls in response. The other doesn’t seem to realize what he’s said, his eyes are dripping with concern and that disgusts him. 

“You’re hurt.”

“We’re  _ strangers _ . Why do you care?” Again he’s ignored. He hears running footsteps towards them and the two ready their weapons, as a bandit comes charging and yelling.

“Look up!” Felix groans hearing Claude’s voice, and for some reason the bandit  _ does _ look up. Only to be struck in the chest by a flying arrow. Claude comes from behind them whistling and twirling an arrow. “One down. More to go.”

“Did any of you  _ really _ need our help?” This was ridiculous. He hit plenty! But all of them shrugged off his sword as if he were nothing but a pesky bug. Then he’s witnessed Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard tear through the battlefield like they did before. He’s not even sure if his Professor’s even raised his sword  _ once _ .

Edelgard was sent far ahead, and he hears her shouting and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Whether it was her axe or a bandit going down, he’s not sure. They make it past the trees to confirm what it had been.

Not to his surprise. It was both. She stood next to two bandits with her axe resting on her shoulder, a few more around her eyeing each other nervously. She turns to them, “Claude! Dimitri!”

Upon seeing them some of them begin to run away, leaving behind only one. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going? They’re just brats!” Felix just frowns at him, so this was their boss huh?

Dimitri’s arm darts in front of him, “Stay behind! I’ll protect you.”

He wants to kick him for saying that. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

“ _ Felix! _ ” He hears Byleth’s voice too late as he charges the remaining one with his sword drawn, as if the bandit were expecting him to do this he raises his axe and-

His sword flies out of his hand and he’s outraged. He swears he might pummel the bandit with his fists himself but before he could, he finds himself frozen in place. “How- I can’t move!” Dammit. The strange magic was taking hold of him at the worst time!

The bandit charges at him, and he raises his fists- no matter what he won’t take this just standing! When a flash of brown hair comes into view and he hears the sound of two axes colliding, before the bandit’s axe and himself go flying.

“What.” He looks down and Edelgard turns around and she  _ smiles _ at him, relieved. He’s not sure if he’s seeing things wrong but he is sure that she is sparkling.

“Hey! Over here!” Claude calls out to them and begins running up with Dimitri by his side, the bandits look at them and as Byleth comes following behind them. The three look at each other and at Felix with gentle smiles.

“Were you just-” Byleth looks at Edelgard and him with surprise.

“No.” Felix responds.

A booming voice is heard in the distance, “The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students.” 

“Alois!” Byleth turns in the direction to see one armored individual and two others behind him. The bandit shuffles to his feet, seeing that his companions have withdrawn and that he was alone, scurries off.

“Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!” The two by his side run off to chase them as Alois walks closer to them, “The students seem to be unharmed… and who’s this?”

“Alois. It’s good to see you.” Byleth nods to him, and Alois blinks in return.

“Uh. How do you know my name?”

“Long story. I’m a big fan of yours.” The other’s eyes widen only for him to suddenly start beaming.

“Oho… A fan! So you’ve heard of me from my stories! Tell me then, what’s your name?”

“Byleth Eisner. I’m a mercenary around here, I believe these kids are yours? They came running here and I thought it’d be best to help them out. But of course, traveling around I’d hear stories of the Knights of Seiros, especially you.”

Felix stares at his Professor with disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” he gets nudged a bit, and reads ‘play along’ through his lips.

“Say I’d like to get to know you more then, however I believe we should get the kids back… Why don’t you come along with us to Garreg Mach? I’m sure you and your brother here will be welcomed in!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery… It’d be my honor.” Byleth bows.

“Wait. Brothers-” No no. They were not brothers at  _ all _ . Felix was not going to play along with this if it meant-

“Say kid what’s your name?” Alois smiles at him, “This guy here’s too young to be a father, trust me, I am one! So you’re his little brother right? Ah. It must’ve been hard just by yourselves in a mercenary world… Say kid! If you come with your brother to Garreg Mach I’m sure you can get enrolled as a student!”

Felix opens his mouth to respond when the damn twinkling noise happens again and he’s faced with three options once more. Goddess what was it this time?

> “No we’re strangers. I don’t know him.”

> “Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I just work with him.”

> “My name’s Felix, and yes he’s my brother!”

He stares at them for a moment, and there’s a bit of relief- the options were more  _ normal _ this time. He quickly touches the first one, and watches them fade away again. Alois laughs, “Sure thing kiddo! I can see you two are close as can be. I like this kid.” He nudges at Byleth, “Well you two coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Byleth nods, and Felix sighs. So he’ll be headed to Garreg Mach, good- maybe they could find someone to help them with this right now. If anything he looks forward to something familiar, and not strange- before he could walk off with them Claude slings an arm around his shoulder. He pushes him off and the other laughs. 

“Hey didn’t you promise us an introduction? Don’t tell me you forgot. Princess didn’t save you for nothing.” Claude shakes his head at him.

“Claude- That’s not it at all, however I am curious on who you are. You’re a mercenary who helped us after all, and your brother’s skills are extraordinary.” Edelgard follows behind. It was strange to think that she had saved him, when she was their sole enemy- her and her army. “You’re both strangers to us, and we thank you a lot for being willing to help. We apologize for causing any trouble.”

“Hey you’re coming to the Monastery with us right? Of course you are. I’d love to get to know you better.” Claude smiles and Felix is nearly blinded with how much they’ve been sparkling in their conversation. Were they hit by some sort of magic as well? None of the bandits had used any from what he saw. “Oh I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officer’s Academy-”

He wants to look away but he’s unable to, “No. I know. Training exercises, that’s why you’re out here.”

“Oh! So you’re familiar with the Officer’s Academy already?” Edelgard looks at him with curiosity. Felix’s not sure how to fight the sparkles emanating from them, but a  _ red heart _ like the one before comes sticking to him. Dammit! 

“Never mind that, but we were until we got attacked by those bandits. I definitely got the worst of it.” Claude frowns. Bullshit. Felix was the one here with wounds, the three of them were unharmed.

“That would be because you ran off.” Edelgard retorts, brows furrowed. “Pfft.” Even Felix could laugh at statements like that.

“Too true,” Claude nods to himself, “I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would’ve worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous, don’t you think?” 

“Tch. You probably deserved it if you were going to run away like that.” Felix shakes his head in disapproval. Maybe if he antagonized them a bit they’d begin to back off more. But after saying that a  _ blue heart _ came flying at him. What were these things anyways? But when he looked to where it was coming from, Dimitri met his eyes.

Ugh. “What?”

“Oh. Nothing. In truth, I was about to say something similar. Albeit… not in the same manner.” Dimitri’s gaze is… unnerving to him, the last he saw him he was nothing but a beast in a human’s skin- here, Dimitri looked normal. “However, I believe we got side tracked.”

“Right, right, introductions are due. I’d say keep it short, if we let them prattle on too much it’ll become a history lesson.” Claude winks at him, and Felix glares back in return. Something must be wrong with his eye at this point with how much he’s been doing  _ that _ at him.

“I’ll begin then,” Edelgard steps in front, “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, a Princess of the Adrestian Empire. If there is anything you wish to know about my land, I will be willing to answer.”

> “Your hair…”

> “What’s the Adrestian Empire?”

> “You’re a Princess?!”

He hates these. Felix frowns at the options once more, at least one of them held a question he was wondering about. If it’ll get them through faster, he’ll start clicking them faster. Which could prove to be a mistake, but either way- he was already done. He needed to get to the Monastery as fast as he could if it’s to avoid them better. It would be the safe haven from these awful floating boxes that forced him to do things that made his blood boil.

The options were stupid, he already knew she was the Princess of the Adrestian Empire and he very well knew what that Empire was. He’d rather not talk to the future Emperor and enemy of his in the future more.

> “Your hair…”

It’d be the safest option and would answer why her hair was brown in the first place. 

However upon immediately selecting it, his hand immediately moves forwards towards her hair-

_ Wait wait, what was he doing? _

He hears the other two gasp and he wants to kill them for even watching, and doing absolutely nothing to stop him as he gently takes a hold of the strand of brown hair. What was he doing?! His body leans forwards and while his mind is screaming, he’s unable to move. A whistle comes from the side and when he gets control over his body again he whips his head around towards the offender. Claude and Dimitri stare at him with wide eyes, the former with arms stretched behind him. 

Felix doesn’t want to look up at Edelgard.

But he does so anyway, and her expression kills something inside of him. His vision is tinted  _ pink _ just like how her face was flushed at the moment, and her eyes dart all around him. Someone please tell him this was just one awful nightmare. This? This small gesture managed to fluster THE Emperor, the one he was fighting? She stammers something unintelligible. All he wanted to ask was why her hair color was that way- but whatever strange magic that controlled him, also made it unable to hear his own words.

He hears  _ Dimitri _ wistfully sigh next to her, it was quiet but still audible enough for him to pick up. Felix stares at the other as he looks at his own hair for a moment. Good Goddess help him so he doesn’t kill this man in the next moment. 

That was an idea. While killing the boar wasn’t ever something he’d plan, but the way the three of them were acting was proving to be a very good incentive. If he did that what would happen? Would he finally be free from these damn-

“Er- I mean. Just what are you doing.” It sounded like a poorly formulated threat from the Prince, but it was miles better than what he said before. “Who said you could touch her-”

“Dimitri, please. I’m… I’m alright.” Edelgard  _ squeaks _ practically, so great he didn’t fully take away her train of thought with that gesture.

“That was pretty bold of you, for a complete stranger~ I’m impressed.” Claude smirks at him, and he wishes he had the ability to wipe it off immediately. He NEVER wanted to even attempt to  _ seduce _ her. 

Yet here he was, holding a lock of her hair in his hand, and with her blushing in front of him as if he were Sylvain flirting with one of his girls back in their academy days. 

“Oh hey your brother’s headed this way.” In truth he’s never been more relieved to hear that from Claude, and he manages to let go of her hair and back away a little more. Watching her cradle the part of hair he touched is… ugh, he’d rather not think about it anymore.

“Finally,” he hisses as he turns around to face the other, however the other’s mouth is covered by his hand and he’s shaking as he approaches, “What are you laughing at.”

“My Princess, your hair is so lovely-” Byleth chokes out in a mocking manner. Felix almost screams. 

“I did not say that.” He hissed again.

“Oh you did. You can’t hear yourself?”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Oh Felix. Whatever you’re picking, you say some interesting things.”

Him…? Saying things to- no wonder they’ve been reacting the way they have. The magic even controlled his very speech, and forbade him from hearing it himself. With Byleth’s arrival the three of them actually collect themselves.

“Our apologies once more. We got a bit distracted from… our introductions. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, hailing from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Felix watches as the other pauses for a moment, and he swears he sees something strange in the other’s eyes. “I am… also Edelgard’s  _ stepbrother. _ ” The words come out sharp, as if he’s trying to make some statement about it.

No. No. The Boar and the  _ Emperor _ were not siblings. Not that he knew of- why would he- was he  _ jealous _ ? The Boar? Of who? Him or his ‘sister’ as he wants to call her. 

“So the overprotective brother trope appears…” Byleth murmurs next to him with his hand on his chin.

“ _ What does that mean. _ ” He glares at his Professor for an answer but the other just shrugs and mouths a ‘you’ll see’. 

“Dimitri-” Edelgard protests, but sighs, “He’s… not wrong about that. However we have told very few about this. My mother and his stepmother are the same person. We grew up visiting each other a lot.” She smiles.

They got along?

What sort of mad world has he found himself in…?

“Well that’s new information, why keep it a secret for so long huh?” Claude smiles at the other two and he watches them look around.

“I thought it’d be… important to know. For um. Our new friend here.” Dimitri stares at him for a moment, before turning back to the other.

“Alright, alright. I won’t ask any more questions- it’s finally time for me to introduce myself anyways.” Claude walks up to him and takes his hand in his- Felix almost draws his hand back but gets trapped in it as the other leans in to leave a small kiss. Gross. “I’m Claude von Riegan, I’m nothing fancy like those two Royal Highnesses there- but if you want to know more about the Leicester Alliance, my knowledge is your command~”

“Well I’m Byleth and this is Felix.” He hears his Professor say. Claude lets go of his hand, good. He doesn’t want any of them to know his name at all if they’re all acting like this, but knowing this magic. It’d likely force him to introduce himself later anyways.

Speaking of the magic.

> “You’re so strong, Dimitri.”

> “So Claude, what do you know…?”

> “Thank you for saving me earlier, Edelgard.”

Felix groans internally at them. He doesn’t even want to pick any of them- was there any way for him to escape these? His patience had been tested too much already, and he was growing exhausted. “Just. Do something. I don’t want to touch these.”

Byleth just grins at him and Felix sighs, folding his arms across his chest and frowning.

> “You’re so strong, Dimitri.”

He immediately regretted letting his Professor choose an option, sure, fine, he’ll compliment the Boar about his stupid strength. He’s witnessed it enough in his life. But this magic was out to humiliate him, and while he had expected some reaction from the other- he hadn’t imagined that the magic would take control of his body again. It propelled him forwards towards the other and he swears that if he had any ability to redo this he would’ve slapped his Professor’s hand away before he could touch it.

Though nothing happens immediately. He doesn’t trust this one bit.

“Well lucky for us that we met you here right?” Claude smiles and nods towards the two of them. Felix narrows his eyes. Something was going to happen with that statement, but he doesn’t know  _ when _ . He hates thinking about it. 

“I’m glad you students are alright. You might already be aware, however we’ll be heading to Garreg Mach alongside you three.” Felix doesn’t complain about the arrangement still, but watching the three’s eyes light up makes him immediately regret his initial agreement towards the plan.

“Does that mean you’ll be joining us as a student?” Dimitri looks at him with hopeful eyes. Right. That meant he’d be a student. Five years of war only to return back to his days as being a student… Couldn’t he also get some recommendation to be a Professor? No, that’d mean he’d probably have to teach one of their classes if it really was five years ago. Hm. He’d need to find someone who’s good at hiding right away, if he’s to survive more of this.

“I believe it’ll be up to the Archbishop to approve their stay,” Edelgard adds in, “Unfortunately… it would be rather strange to have mercenaries join the Officer’s Academy without any prior recommendations.”

“Hey maybe saving us is good enough of a recommendation.” Claude chuckles, “If anything we can vouch for them. They can’t say no to how cute we are after all.” The other two immediately frown at him. “What? I’m just speaking the truth.”

Their conversation is cut off by Alois calling for them all to come follow him, and it effectively ends it right there. “Looks like we gotta head back.” Claude offers a hand to him and Felix doesn’t take it, at least he was able to do that. But he just smiles at him in return before turning around and whistling as he walks off. Edelgard takes Byleth's side for a moment, and he hears a brief conversation about tactics as they also walk off. Leaving him and Dimitri behind. He won’t say anything to him. 

He doesn’t know if the Boar was still the same here. There was something different about him but-

Felix had to be careful. He could be the exact same… and he doesn’t want to think about that either at the moment. He begins walking forwards but the magic holds him still for a moment as Dimitri looks between him and the others. If the magic just let him go he could walk far, far ahead of Dimitri. 

Felix struggles to move, damn this magic and it’s strange hold over his body- Finally it lets go of him and he nearly stumbles forwards-

Straight into something  _ soft _ . No. No. No. Goddess save him right now if he has even an  _ inkling _ of what just happened. Felix is tempted to scream and he feels his own face burning in embarrassment from this. However the other’s arms wrap around him tightly, as if he’ll fall again if he lets go. Dammit just let him go already! He’d rather fall onto the ground than have to think about  _ where  _ he was currently.

He looks up, “Are you alright?” The same concerned expression from before when they were fighting bandits. Great. So he really did land where he thought he was. He had landed face first into his chest. Dimitri had caught him before he could fall fully to the ground, and immediately helped him up afterwards. However if Dimitri could just let  _ go _ of him for the moment-

Then there it was.

His hands immediately latch onto Dimitri’s arm and the other yelps in surprise. He  _ runs his fingers  _ up the Boar’s arm and he’s staring at him wide eyed and sputtering. Felix is sure he said the horrid line afterwards because the other immediately stops talking and his face turns bright red. The look’s actually funny. He wished he could laugh at it if it weren’t for the fact that he currently is trapped in the Boar’s arms. 

He’s going to kill Byleth.

Then these lords.

That’s the plan now, after he rests and hopefully wakes up from this nightmare. 

“I- Um-” Dimitri continues to sputter, looking back at the group and then back at Felix. The display irritated him, first the Emperor and now the Boar? Were they all just prone to blushing madly at everything he did now? “I’ll… Er- Would you like to walk with me then?”

No.

Dimitri lets go of him finally but he’s still unable to control his body the way he wants to as the two begin walking towards the others. He just… had to bear with it a bit more. Once they got back to the Monastery he’d never have to face them like this again.

Ever.

He’s also looking forward to being able to properly take out his frustration on the training dummies there. Just a little more. He tells himself that.

Felix had yet to realize that when he got there, he’d be wrapped up in more chaos than he would’ve ever liked.


End file.
